Up and Gone
by kanmei
Summary: **PG-13** for language. T/P!! Trunks is having a reflecting moment upon is life and is wondering y he never told that certain someone his true feelings. Will he get up the courage to do so? And if so, will this person accept him? Pleez R/R!!
1. Up And Gone

Disclaimer: Heyo! I don't own DbZ or DbGT cuz this one is GT which none of my ficcies usually r...anyway just read my author's note and it will explain everything!  
  
A/N: I've had this idea for the longest time! And I'm just writing it down now. This is my first song-fic so please be gentle. This is also my first attempt at writing GT material...cuz we don't have those eps in the US yet so...yea...have fun readin and please review!  
  
o and the lyrics have stars like this ** around them...enjoy~  
  
  
" Up and Gone "  
song by  
Hoobastank  
  
  
Trunks sat in his office at Capsule Corps. It was another dull day in his life, nothing special, nothing had ever been. Looking over the papers on his desk, he closed his eyes. Carefully he brought his hands up to his temples and began to massage them gently. That massive headache was returning, the one that had pained him ever since he had returned from his quest to find the Black Star Dragonballs. It had come and gone many times, but always seemed to return whenever he began to think about his life. His *empty* life. Opening his eyes, he stared at the white ceiling, it all seemed like a dream...or possibly a nightmare.  
  
  
**Staring at the white above.**  
  
**Can't tell if I'm alive,**  
  
**Or am I dead?**  
  
**Or is it in my head?**  
  
  
Trunks ran his left hand through his soft lavender hair. Pulling back at the strands he stared at the cherry-wood frame that was resting on his desk. Inside was a picture. A very *fond* memory he hoped never to forget. But he was forgetting; slowly the image was dissipating and so was he. He, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, was losing the battle between himself and...himself.  
  
  
**Where'd I go wrong?!**  
  
  
He ran his thumb along the reddish wood. His finger stopping when it encountered a finger-print along the glass. Taking his sleeve he rubbed away the smudge and stared at the figure which had layed underneathe it.  
  
'Pan,' he thought.  
  
  
**Staring at the white above**  
  
** One day I closed my eyes**  
  
** And here I am**  
  
** A cold, unhappy man**  
  
  
That same migrane was coming on stronger now. Fiddling with his glasses, Trunks took them off his face and flung them to the ground in frustration. He had never needed them anyway, they were only worn to make him look more professional. Proffesional, that was a laugh. Stuck in a job he didn't care about at all, and in a life he despised.  
  
  
** I've come to realize**  
  
**The life I have I hate**  
  
**The pulse I need is**  
  
**Slowly fading**  
  
**Until I've lost it all**  
  
  
'Why can't I go back to the good old days? The time when life was more than a chore, and I actually enjoyed it? Why am I stuck in the skin of someone I'm not?'  
  
Trunks turned his gaze back to the small frame, *her* small frame. It had been five years since the end of their quest, five years since he had actually lived. He was thirty-four now, and still only looked twenty-two. Many women would kill for a chance to catch a glance of him, yet he didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, especially not *them*. Nothing in his life was as he had thought it to be so many years ago....  
  
  
**I've been waiting**  
  
**For an inspiration**  
  
**For a chance**  
  
**I never got to take**  
  
** Before it's much too late**  
  
  
She had been around him for such a long time. Why hadn't he said anything? Why hadn't he told her? Was it that he didn't know of his own feelings in the past? He didn't understand, and all this pondering made his head ache even more.  
  
Standing up, Trunks walked over to the window and looked at the vast landscaping below him. He noticed the Gravity Machine was on, and he would do anything to get out of work. Including being his father's personal punching bag. His father was so damn free, and it killed him to see someone like Vegeta have such a great life. What he thought was great anyway.  
  
  
**Where'd I go wrong?!**  
  
  
Hearing a beeping noise he turned around. It was the view-phone his Mom had put in his office so she could check up on him. Reluctantly, he returned to his prison of a desk and sat down, pressing the "Answer" button located on the machine. It was probably his mother once again, badgering him about all the deadlines he had to meet.  
  
"Trunks Briefs, Capsule Corporation president speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
"Trunks did you get all that paperwork done?" an annoyed woman asked.  
  
He was right.  
  
"It's all finished mother." he answered while watching the elderly woman tap her foot impatiently on the vid-screen.  
  
"Stop lying son because you suck at it." Bulma said while crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Trunks only grumbled some curses under his breath an turned his swivel-chair around so he was facing the window. His mother had always known when he was lying, he guessed it was just a 'mother' thing.  
  
"Go finish your work Trunks and maybe you can be out on time today." Bulma added before the screen went blank.  
  
Hanging his head over, Trunks stared at the floor. Allowing his lavender hair to cover his eyes. Possibly hiding the stray tear that had found its way through his barrier. It happened every once in a while, some of that raw emotion would leak out. Luckily, no one was around when it did.  
  
  
**Where's the boy**  
  
**That used to run?**  
  
**Could it be**  
  
**He's up and gone away?**  
  
**He seems so far away**  
  
**And all the things**  
  
**I could have done**  
  
**Could it be**  
  
**They've up and gone away?**  
  
**They seem so far away**  
  
  
Turning back around, he began to continue doing the work that was spralled out before him. Soon remembering the tear, he wiped away some of the moisture that remained on his face. Trunks then began to take down some notes, scribbling his signiture every so often where there was an x.   
"Where is that damned Capsule Corp. stamp?" he mumbled looking around his desk frantically.  
  
That piece of rubber had saved him many times. It always helped him get the work done twice as fast. But now this miracle item was no where to be seen. It was then he heard it, that stupid video-phone was ringing again. He was not in the mood to deal with anyone right now, especially not his mother.  
  
"Hello, Trunks Briefs speaking, how may I help you?" he said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Hey brother! How are you?" a female asked, her voice was cheerful.  
  
"What do you want Bura?" Trunks questioned, he was upset that his sister was calling him now.  
  
"Ummm, well...I was wondering if you could tell Mom and Dad that you, me, Goten and Pan are hanging out tonight." she hesitated.  
  
At this Trunks' blood began to boil. Here he was trying to get some work done, and his sister was interrupting him so that she could hook-up with his best friend. Their facade had been going on for about 3yrs now, and quite frankly, he was getting tired of it.  
  
"Bura, you're 21!" Trunks screamed. "Just tell Mom and Dad already and stop involving me in your stupid games!" With that, Trunks hung up the phone. Leaving a completely surprised sister on the other end.   
  
The moment he hung up the phone, Trunks regretted what he had done. Putting his elbows attop the desk, he leaned his head into his hands. Resting there small rasped sobs; almost inaudible could be heard every so often.  
  
  
**It feels as if the boy in me**  
  
**Has left and been replaced**  
  
**With a cheap and bitter**  
  
**Imposter of myself**  
  
  
Picking up his head he looked down toward the desk.   
  
"Where's that stamp." he said in an agitated tone.  
  
Shuffling through the papers on his desk, he didn't find anything. So, he moved onto the top drawer. Opening it, he sighed. Everything was so...messy. He never cared for cleaning, especially in a place he didn't live. Then again, he did live there. Five days a week, and ten to fourteen hours a day this was him home. The prison he could never escape.  
  
"There you are." Trunks said to no one while picking up the stamp. His eyes widened at the site before him, and his heart warmed slightly. There in front of him, was a picture of him at the age of eight. It was him at his first World Martial Arts Tournament dressed as Mighty Mask.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"C'mon Goten don't you wanna fight with the grown ups?" A young Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know Trunks...I don't think that that is such a good idea." Goten said while scratching his head.  
  
Just then Trunks jumped down off of the wall he was sitting on and ran toward one of the contenders in the tournament. He was dressed in a goofy outfit.  
  
"Hey Mister." Trunks said, getting the man's attention.  
  
"What is it kid?" the man asked.  
  
"There's this guy over there who bet he could arm wrestle you for a thousand zeni. He's very skinny too, I don't know why he'd wanna challange you." Trunks advertized innocently.  
  
"Ooo kid that's easy money, where is that punk."   
  
"Just around the corner." Trunks said while dragging the man by the wrist.  
  
Upon arriving *around the corner* the man looked around frantically, noticing that there was no one there.  
  
"Hey kid whe--." The man was interrupted by a hand connecting with his neck.  
  
"Trunks what did you do?" Goten asked while running over toward his friend.  
  
"We arm-wrestled and I won." Trunks answered while pulling the man into the bushes and getting dressed in the man's costume. Once finally emerging from the bushes, the two demi-saiyans were standing on each other's shoulders in the ridiculous costume. "Good! Now no one will ever know!"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Its weird to think I was actually like that, but then again I guess I wouldn't mind going back to being so carefree. Back then I thought my life was going be so much fun...fate never seems to surprise me anymore."  
  
Trunks lifted the picture up to his face and studied it carefully before smirking.  
  
"Goten, my partner in crime, my best friend. We had so much fun together, where did all the good times go?"  
  
  
**I must find the one**  
  
**That used to be**  
  
**Approach him slow**  
  
**Don't be afraid to say,**  
  
**"Can he come out and play?"**  
  
**Where'd I go wrong?!**  
  
  
Shaking his head Trunks returned his attention to the paperwork that layed before him. Now that he had found the little piece of rubber, everything would go a lot quicker. It was amazing that something so small and out-dated could get him out of the prison two to three hours earlier. Sighing, he dipped the stamp in ink and pressed onto the important documents. Each one he succeeded in stamping brought him one step closer to freedom. Until an interruption drew his attention from his work once again.  
  
The view-phone was ringing again.  
  
"I swear I'm going to blast that thing into a million pieces if it doesn't stop ringing." Trunks stated dryly. His eyes fixated on the video phone as some sweat dripped from his brow. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, raising his finger up toward the appliance he readied his hand. "Bang." Just then a blue colored ki blast exited his pointer-finger, blasting the piece of metal into a million pieces. Smiling in satisfaction he went back to his work, thinking that nothing else would interrupt him...  
  
"RING!"  
  
Now the regular telephone was ringing.   
  
Trunks gripped his hair tightly on the verge of ripping the strands right from the roots. All he wanted to do was to finish his work...was that so hard. He guessed so.  
  
"Someone up there hates me." he mumbled before debating whether or not to pick up the phone.  
  
"RING!!!!"  
  
"Well," he said reaching for the phone and grabbing it quickly...he took in a big breathe before saying,"TrunksBriefsofCapsuleCorportationhowmayIhelpyou?ActuallyImaynotbeabletohelpyousinceIamverybusyatthemomentsowouldyoupleasecallbacklater?"  
  
"Jeez Trunks, you're never *that* busy."  
  
Trunks' blood immediately ran cold. How could it be? He didn't think it was possible, never had this happened before. Why did it now? He had so many questions and yet the only person who could answer them was....  
  
"Pan," his voice softened, "Why are you calling?"  
  
Despite the fact that Trunks was trying to keep his tone mild and controlled, he was restraining himself from telling Pan what he wanted to, he wanted to tell her he loved her. If he could....  
  
"Well, I guess I'm trying to cut you a break with work and all; that and I just came over your house to find my best friend crying."  
  
"Yea, I kinda yelled at her, she caught me at a bad time...." Trunks commented.  
  
"I know how work can be, its really stressful sometimes...." she paused, "so in light of this evidence I was wondering if you wanted to take a break from your 'personal hell' and join me for some late lunch...I think Bura and Goten are going to the movies or something...so it would just be you and me...is that alright?" Pan sounded unsure.  
  
This was it. The chance he had been waiting for, not only and escape, but the loophole he had missed so many years ago. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again, this time, he was taking charge. He would tell Pan how he felt...no matter what.  
  
  
**Staring at the sky above**  
  
** I found a chance I'm finally going to take**  
  
**I've learned from my mistakes**  
  
**Where'd I go wrong?**  
  
  
"Sure," Trunks commented, a little over excited, "Name the place."  
  
"Ok then," Pan thought for a moment, "How about at the diner...I think that would be a great place."  
  
"The one with the buffet?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Yup that's it." she replied.  
  
"I'll be there before you can say Up and Gone." Trunks went to hang up the phone but then picked it up again, "Oh and there is something I have to talk to you about." his lips tugged into a genuine smile. He then disconnected the line.  
  
'Up and gone...something to talk about? I wonder what he means...hope it's something good.' Pan thought as she went to get ready for her late lunch *date*.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Continue? Stop? You guys tell me...I think i could put about 2more chappies out if i want to on this story. Just let me know wut you guyz think though...I used the Songfic up and Gone by Hoobastank cuz i love the band!! Plus I think this song fits Trunks so well...it would be a shame not to use it. O well pleez review!!   
  
'till we meet again  
  
~Trunksgrl06~ 


	2. Getting Ready: Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz...or gt in this case...pleez leave me alone and just read!!  
  
I hope u guyz enjoyed my first songfic thingy...well here is the continuation to it...umm hope u enjoy!  
  
'....'=thinking  
"...."=speaking  
(.....)=author's commentaries  
*Flashback*= signifies beg/end of flashback (duh!)  
  
Up And Gone  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Pan sat on her bed thinking; she had just gotten off the phone with Trunks. He seemed a little weird today...weirder than he normally was that is.  
  
'I wonder what's up with him.' she thought to herself.  
  
She went to her dresser and picked out some clothes. Pan smiled inwardly when she saw in her smaller dresser along with all of her tom-boyish clothing. She hadn't gone to wearing sundresses or anything, but she wasn't the way she use to be...in more ways than one.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'Dende, I hope he doesn't find me here...' A young Pan thought to herself.   
  
She smiled while looking at the small remote control, intrest piqued. Trunks had been bugging her to give it back to him for a while now, but she was so much faster than he was that it made her laugh. Him slacking off on his training was beginning to show.   
  
"Pan...where are you?" Trunks cooed as he walked around the ship.  
  
'He's so pathetic. Its like he thinks I'm gonna scream *here I am Trunks!!* What a dork.' she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Pan-chan I have some Miso soup...yum...don't you want some." He checked under a nearby computer concil to find absolutely nothing. Trunks blew the tofu scent into the air, letting it waft around the whole ship. Pan had always loved her soup.  
  
'Oh gosh, he just had to bring out that soup didn't he. I haven't eating in about three hours...and that smell is gonna make me...'  
  
*GRUMBLE*  
  
Trunks turned around and smiled mischieviously as he headed toward the opposite side of the room. He knew that his plan would work, one of the young girl's weakness was a soft-spot for food.  
  
'Oh no...here he comes, I have to think fast.'  
  
Just as Trunks tilted his head down to look underneathe the main computer, (where the grumble had come from) when he felt a cool breeze tug at his hair.  
  
"Damnit." He grumbled.  
  
"Now now Trunks-kun," Pan chirped from her spot sitting ontop of a large hanging lamp, "Didn't Bulma ever teach you that cussing was bad." she waved the remote in her hand giddily, pretending every so often that she would drop it.  
  
"Fine Pan-chan, if you don't want to play nice." Trunks raised the miso soup to his lips and began to drink the hot liquid.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!" Pan screamed while falling from the lamp and onto the floor.  
  
Trunks rushed over to her side. She wasn't moving and her eyes were closed tightly.  
  
"Pan-chan?" he asked in a worried tone. "I was just joking...please answer me...are you alright?"  
  
She didn't budge.  
  
"Panny," he said while putting down the soup bowl at his side, he hadn't eaten all of it yet.  
  
Just then Pan jumped up and grabbed the soup. She then proceeded to gulp its contents down within seconds. Upon finishing her 'fast food' she pulled down her eyelid and blew a rasberry at Trunks.  
  
"That's what you get for using foul language." she said between giggles.  
  
Trunks growled and made his way toward her.  
  
"Pan. Give. Me. The. Remote." he said through clenched teeth. He began to walk closer to her.  
  
"Nuh Uh." she said whilst dropping the remote down her shirt.  
  
He stared at Pan in awe. Then a cold smirk overtook his features.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that ." he commented while lunging toward her.  
  
"N-no s-stop i-it Tr-runks!" she said between a fit of giggles. For you see, Pan was very tickilish.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'Its weird to think that was actually Trunks.' she shook her head, 'He's changed and so have I...'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Pan kicked her feet along the water's edge. It was another one of those lonely nights, when all of her friends were either busy or on dates. They were actually on dates. Pan thought that twelve years old was too young to be dating, but apparently her friends thought differently. She just dismissed her moment of discontentment and stared over the horizon line.  
  
"Trunks! No!" A woman who was twenty five laughed giddily.  
  
Pan turned around and what she saw made her want to cry. There was Trunks and one of his girlfriends near her, by her thinking spot. Needless to say not a lot of thinking was going to take place now.  
  
"Come on Tammy," Trunks said while trying to wrap his arms around his date, but she stopped him.  
  
"No Trunks, not until you answer me something." Tammy said as she put her hand out.  
  
"Sure, anything." he replied.  
  
"Who was that girl I saw you with earlier? Was she one of your other girlfriends or something?" Tammy questioned harshly.  
  
Trunks thought for a moment, it then dawned on him what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh, you mean a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes." he said while motioning the height of the girl.  
  
"Yea, that was her." Tammy answered snippily.  
  
That girl, Tammy or something was talking about her like she was nothing either that or a threat.  
  
'A threat...hmmm I like that.' Pan thought.  
  
"Nah," Trunks started, "she's just a very close friend of the family...she's more like my little sister."  
  
"Oh." Tammy said, "Ok then."  
  
"A close friend of the family? His little sister?" Pan's eyes began to fill with tears, "That's all I am to him?" 'If only I could be more..' she thought.  
  
*End Flashback*   
  
"Wow, I was pretty messed up back then. Trunks and I? Together? That's a bunch of bull if I should say so myself." she began to pull out some clothes, "And besides, it was just a silly crush...a silly little kid crush...one that I've long ago gotten over."  
  
Upon finally deciding of what clothes she was going to wear, Pan pulled them out and ironed them. She had decided on a pair of denim flare jeans and a form fitting black shirt that had the word devil written across it in red rhine-stones.  
  
"Nice." she commented while studying herself in the mirror.  
  
Next Pan took her vent brush and began to comb her hair. It wasn't short like it use to be when she was a teen; it now reached her shoulderblades. She grunted every so often whenever she came across some knots (i hate those things!!). When she finally finished she looked at herself in a full-length mirror. Her hair had stayed the same since she was younger, it was still black with the two strands coming down in the front, but now she looked older and more mature.  
  
"I'm ready to go." Pan commented, checking herself in the mirror one last time.  
  
She pulled out a capsule from her dresser drawer and placed it into her pocket. She then grabbed her leather jacket that lay draped over her bed and pulled it on hastily. Running down the stairs she passed her mother and father...and came to a screeching halt.  
  
"Where are you off to young lady?" Gohan questioned, frustration apparent in his voice.  
  
"Out for some late lunch." Pan said while getting ready to exit her home.  
  
"With who?" Her father questioned.  
  
"Oh Gohan, isn't it time you put your *over protective father bit* to rest?" Videl commented while poking her head out from the kitchen.  
  
"A father has a right to know where his daughter is going." Gohan stated, "Now, where and who are you going with."  
  
"The buffet restaurant and with Trunks, I decided he needed some time off from his job." Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
Gohan was about to speak but Videl cut him off.  
  
"Go ahead dear, and have fun." she chided.  
  
"Thanks Mom." Pan said as she left her home.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Because seriously honey, that act *is* getting old." she mused.  
  
"Har har." he scoffed while picking up the nearby paper and beginning to read it.  
  
**Outside**  
  
"Ok, time to move it." Pan said while throwing the tiny capsule onto the ground. Seconds later a loud BOOM was heard, and out popped a black cadillac. "I really love this early birthday present from Bulma."   
  
She put on her blue-tinted sunglasses and took off. She was on her way to meet Trunks and have a conversations of some type, which she knew nothing about.  
  
'Oh well,' she thought, 'at least there's going to be food.' she licked her lips.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
Trunksgf513- you liked? yea i know u were the first one to review...u always are ^^  
  
Melfina-Pan- Thanx for the encouraging words...i took u up on them  
  
Summer Jones- haha! I didn't show u this story in school...or did i on the bus? damnit i don't remember! ahh well the next chapter is done..so hope u liked it.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I hope guyz liked this chapter...and if u still want me to continue.. reviews would b appreciated...adios till next time  
  
Trunksgrl06 


End file.
